Shopping isn't so bad
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Bel disuruh pergi belanja sama Lussuria karena dia dan seluruh anggota varia lainnya akan pergi seharian penuh. seluruh anggota kecuali Fran. gimana ceritanya? Bfem26 bisa B26 juga, tergantung reader.


teman-temaan, ini fic kedua sayaa,  
>tapi pairingnya bfem26, buat yaoi fans kalau mau baca bisa anggep fran jadi cowo. Okay?<p>

Kalo gamau juga gapapa ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Bel-chan, bisa tolong beliin barang-barang ini buat Mama Luss?"<p>

"Ushishishi, jangan suruh-suruh pangeran sembarangan"

"Mama nanti bakal pergi untuk misi sama semuanya seharian, ini daftar belanjaannya, hati-hati dijalan ya~"

"semuanya? kodok juga ikut?"

"hmm~ kayaknya enggak. Dia masih baru disini.."

"Kalau begitu pangeran gak akan pergi sendiri! Shishishi~" tanpa menghiraukan lawan bicaranya lagi, ia segera berlari naik ke atas tangga menuju kamar salah satu anggota Varia.

Padahal ini adalah awal dari masalah:

"Bel-chan! Boss dan Squ-chan akan meminjam mobilmu untuk hari ini, jadi kamu pakai sepedaku saja ya?"

* * *

><p>"Ayo pergi, kodok"<p>

"apa? Kemana?"

"Temani pangeranmu"

"Gak mau, lagipula kapan aku pernah setuju sama pangeran gagal?"

Stab.

Fran hanya menghela nafas sebagai respon lalu menyingkir dari partnernya itu, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

Stab.

Stab.

"Astaga, Bel-senpai. Hentikan itu"

"gak akan," pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum sambil terus menyakiti lawan bicaranya sampai akhirnya lawannya menutup buku bacaannya,

"Baiklah, tapi kali ini saja ya."

"Ushishishi.."

* * *

><p>"dimana lamborgini ku?"<p>

"memangnya kau punya mobil, senpai?"

"tentu saja punya. Pangeran 'kan kaya!"

"terserah deh,"

Dengan tetap memegang kunci mobilnya, Belphegor mencari-cari mobilnya dari mulai garasi, gudang, taman belakang, jalanan depan, dan entah mengapa; kamarnya.

"aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi disini, Bel-senpai?"

"Bantu pangeran cari mobilnya!"

"kodok gak mau"

Stab.

"sakit, senpai"

"siapa peduli?"

Remaja berambut hijau itu sekali lagi menghela nafas pada kelakuan seniornya itu yang sungguh amat menyebalkan. Namun mau tak mau ia harus tetap menjalani perintahnya, kalau tidak, bisa dihitung 5 menit dari sekarang ia akan menjadi manusia kaktus.

Mereka terus mencari dengan teliti seluruh istana Varia namun tak ada tanda tentang kepergian kendaraan 'pangeran' itu.

Sementara itu, Illusionis Varia entah darimana dan bagaimana berjalan ke arah dapur. Bukannya ia ingin istirahat dan makan, ia malah tak merasa lapar namun ia juga sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi mau mencari kendaraan itu dimana.

"merepotkan saja. Kenapa gak suruh Mama Luss saja yang cari? Atau kapten strategi Squalo? Atau Levi? Dia kan menganggur seharian"

Fran tetap menggumam kesal sambil mencari-cari kendaraan itu sampai akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah notes berbentuk hati yang tertempel pada kulkas;

'Bel, mobilmu di pakai Boss dan Squ-chan. 

Kau pakai sepedaku saja karena tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini. Sepedaku ada di garasi,  
>hati-hati di jalan ya Bel-chan<p>

Love, Mama Luss'

Bocah itu hanya menggelengkan kepala membaca notes itu lalu membawa benda berbentuk hati itu pada seniornya.

* * *

><p>"Cih..lagi-lagi dipakai mereka. Kenapa mereka gak pakai mobilnya sendiri sih?"<p>

"ya sudah lah, senpai."

Lalu mereka berjalan ke garasi dan membuka gerbangnya, namun pada saat yang bersamaan pandangan mereka tertuju pada sebuah sepeda pasar berwarna merah jambu dilengkapi dengan keranjang didepannya dan tempat duduk tambahan dibagian belakang.

"Senpai, cepat ambil sepedanya"

"kamu yang akan mengambilnya, kodok"

"Kalau aku mengambilnya, apa topi kodok raksasa ini boleh ku lepas?"

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu, kodok bodoh"

"hmm, kalau begitu aku gak akan mengambilnya dan kalau aku gak mengambilnya, itu berarti kita gak jadi pergi. Daah senpai," dengan santainya ia melambaikan tangan kanannya lalu memutar balik ke arah pintu istana.

"Oh kamu gak akan pergi kemana-mana, bocah" spontan Belphegor memegang pundak orang yang lebih pendek darinya,

"aku memang gak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan tetap dikamar. Lagipula kita mau kemana sih?"

Stab.

"sudah basa-basi nya. Temani pangeran berbelanja!" bentaknya.

Kalau bisa, Fran ingin tertawa sambil berguling-guling dilantai. Berbelanja? Jelas kata yang aneh bagi anggota Varia. Mereka berlatih dan membunuh, tapi berbelanja? Apalagi seorang 'Belphegor' yang melakukannya. Mari kita berharap kasir nya masih hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>Kring, kring,<strong>

"Ushishishi.." tawanya bahagia sambil memainkan bel sepeda berwarna merah jambu milik Lussuria.

"Autis.." gumam Fran

Stab.  
>Stab.<p>

"aku dengar itu, kodok bodoh"

Pria berambut pirang itu langsung menaiki kendaraan roda dua pinjamannya sambil tetap memainkan benda yang sedari tadi ia bunyikan.

"naik, kodok"

"naik kemana? Keranjangnya?"

"ku kira kau mau dibelakang, kalau mau di depan itu lebih bagus" ia tersenyum,

"ah, lebih baik dibelakang" Fran langsung naik dan menduduki boncengan sepeda tepat dibelakang pria yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri 'pangeran'.

"sudah?"

"aku perlu turun lagi?" Stab.

"pegangan ya, kodok"

"pegangan mana?"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dari Fran, Bel langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang sehingga membuat Fran terkejut dan refleks memeluk orang didepannya.

"S-Senpai! jangan terlalu cepat!" pinta Fran dengan muka yang sedikit memerah,

"Iya, Iya"

Walau begitu ia malah mempertinggi kecepatannya.

* * *

><p>"Ushishishi, akhirnya sampai juga." Bel memarkirkan sepedanya dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan menguncinya.<p>

"Ayo turun, kodok"

Tak ada respon

"kodok?"

Masih tak ada respon

Terpaksa baginya menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati partnernya itu sedang tidur lelap sambil tetap memeluknya. Wajahnya terlihat polos tanpa dosa, namun tetap tenang. Seperti sedang bermimpi di surga. Melihat itu wajah pria berambut pirang itu memerah _'lucu…eh? Lucu? Apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia cuma kodok yang nyebelin setengah mati!'_ katanya menyangkal pikirannya sendiri.

"o-oi, kodok. Kita sudah sampai"

"lima menit lagi, ma.."

"aku bukan ibumu!" Stab.

"iya, iya..aduh.." merasakan benda yang tajam menusuk punggungnya, Fran memutuskan untuk mengakhiri mimpinya dan turun dari sepeda lalu mereka berjalan menuju supermarket.

"ne, senpai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"h-hah? Aku gak apa-apa. Kenapa? Kodok takut pangeran kenapa-kenapa ya? Ushishishi.."

"itu gak akan mungkin terjadi, pangeran gagal"

Stab.

* * *

><p>"hmm..mari kita lihat daftar pertama: telur." Kata Fran sambil mendorong sebuah <em>trolley<em>

"yasudah, ambil sana"

"gak mau, lagipula yang disuruh belanja kan senpai" dengan kasar ilusionis itu menyodorkan daftar belanja pada seniornya.

"pangeran tahu," sebaliknya, seniornya memegang tangan juniornya itu dan berjalan menuju ke lorong yang disana tempat telur-telur berada.

* * *

><p>"10…11..12.."<p>

**Prak.**

"Bel-senpai apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ushishishishi.." Pria berambut pirang itu mengambil telur lainnya lalu melemparkannya ke lantai. lagi.

"astaga senpai, kau yang akan menggantinya nanti"

"ini seru, kodok. Ayo kita main!"

"main? Ini bukan maina-"

**Prak!**

Sebutir telur sukses mendarat di baju seragam sang ilusionis yang baru dicucinya kemarin dan menyebabkan baju itu ternodai dengan cairan kuning dan transparan.

"senpai.."

"Ushishishi Ushishishishi,"

"gak lucu ya senpai, seragam ini susah tahu dibersihinnya.."

"ya deritamu, kodok"

"cih.. aku memang seharusnya gak ikut-"

**Prak!**

"Ushishishi.."

Fran hanya menatap lesu baju seragamnya yang penuh dengan cairan kental. Sedangkan orang lain yang berada di sekeliling mereka hanya menatap dengan horror.

"hentikan, senpai. ini menjijikan"

"Ushishishi, ini bisa jadi mainan baru pangeran!"

"mana ada pangeran main telur? Oh aku ingat, kau kan pangeran gagal"

**Prak!**

* * *

><p>"menjijikan sekali, coba saja tadi aku menolaknya. Mungkin nasibku gak akan jadi begini.."<p>

"Kodok, sudah belum?" Tanya partnernya dari luar toilet,

"sebentar lagi"

"cih.."

Dengan menggunakan tissue dan sedikit air Fran terus membersihkan baju seragamnya, lebih baik ia memakai baju yang basah daripada berlendir.

"sudah," ia membuka pintu dan menghampiri Bel

"Gak bisa lebih lama lagi?"

"Oh mau?" tanyanya sambil berbalik ke arah toilet lagi,

Stab.

Fran menghela nafas panjang lalu lanjut membaca urutan kedua pada daftar belanja,

"selanjutnya.. tepung"

"ayo,"

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai, tepungnya yang mana?"<p>

"mana ku tahu?" Fran menghela nafas,

"Oke kalau begitu cari yang paling bagus,"

"silahkan,"

"bantu aku, senpai"

"gak mau. Ushishishi"

Dengan perasaan kesal akhirnya Fran terpaksa mencari tepung sendiri sambil terus bersungut-sungut seperti 'pangerang gagal' dan 'beban' atau semacam itulah.

Setelah membaca setiap komposisi tepung, akhirnya bocah itu menemukan tepung yang paling tepat dan menaruh benda itu di _trolley_ bawaannya.

"Bel-senpai?" ia memanggil nama pria yang lebih tua namun tak ada jawaban yang diberikan,

'_kemana lagi dia? Menyusahkan sekali..'_

Namun tak begitu lama sosok itu muncul dengan membawa 3 bungkus pocky coklat,  
>"Apa?"<p>

"untuk apa itu semua?"

"untuk dimakan lah!"

"siapa yang akan membayar itu? Lagipula harganya pasti mahal"

"Ushishishi, tenang saja" lalu Bel melempar 3 bungkus pocky itu kedalam trolley dan merebut daftar belanja dari tangan Fran,

"ketiga..minyak?"

Dan mereka terus berbelanja hingga semua kebutuhan akhirnya tercapai.

* * *

><p>"Selamat sore," sang kasir menyapa,<p>

"sore," jawab Fran singkat dengan tatapan lesu,

"Ushishishi.." tambah Bel.

Baju seragam Fran kembali kotor saat mereka mencari daftar ketiga dan seterusnya. Bel tak habis-habisnya menjahili partnernya itu hingga sampai topi yang diberikannya saja ternodai.

"Kodok merah..Ushishishi.."

"Kau yang menyemprotkan saus tomatnya tadi, senpai"

"pangeran gak mau tahu"

"yasudah, jangan mengejek!" tiba-tiba Fran membentak dengan suara yang agak lebih tinggi dari biasanya, tetap dengan ekspresi yang dingin. Ini membuat Bel sedikit terkejut,

"Kodok?"

Tak ada respon,

"Permisi, jadi totalnya-" sang kasir menyela, namun Bel dengan cepat menyodorkan kartu kreditnya sehingga sukses mendiamkan kasir itu.

"Oi, kodok?"

Tetap tak ada respon,

Kini Bel mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Fran membencinya? Apa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan suka pada kodoknya? Ia memang suka membuat Fran marah, tapi marah yang sementara, bukan berkelanjutan seperti ini.

"Mau memakai kantung plastik atau-"

"Plastik/Kertas" jawab Bel dan Fran bersamaan.

"…Kertas saja deh" lanjut Bel dan ini membuat Fran sedikit terkejut dan menatap Bel.

Setelah semua barang dikemas, akhirnya Fran keluar dari supermarket dengan diikuti Bel dibelakangnya lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan sepeda pinjamannya.

* * *

><p>"Kodok?" panggil 'pangeran' itu.<p>

Tak ada respon,

"Kodok?" ia mencoba sekali lagi,

Dan masih tak ada respon.

"Kodok-"

"Apa mau mu, senpai?" Fran menghadap seniornya dan membentaknya dengan kesal,

"Apa mengotori baju seragamku dan membuat malu di depan orang-orang belum cukup bagimu?" kini dengan tak sengaja Fran memperlihatkan seluruh emosinya pada pria pirang itu,

"Bel-senpai, aku manusia. Aku juga punya emosi yang semua orang punya! Aku juga bisa merasakan sakit saat kau menancapkan pisau-pisau aneh mu itu padaku! Tapi kau tak peduli sedikitpun tentang itu! Yang kau pedulikan hanya dirimu saja, bagaimana kau mendapatkan keinginanmu, memuaskan dirimu, dirimu, kamu, dan kau! Kau bahkan tak peduli kalau aku suka kau-" Fran spontan menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbuka dengan lebar begitu pula dengan Bel.

Bocah berambut hijau itu tertunduk panik dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati namun berbeda dengan partnernya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

Fran yang tadi nya terkejut dengan kelakuan seniornya kini perlahan ia sambut dengan baik dan memperdalamnya hingga mereka harus menyudahi karena masalah _oxygen_.

"Fran," panggil Bel sambil terus menatap lawan bicaranya,

"Bel-senpai, kenapa kau lakukan itu..?"

"karena pangeran menyimpan perasaan yang sama untuk kodoknya," lalu ia tersenyum, bukan senyuman jahil ataupun senyuman jahat, namun senyuman hangat.

**RIIIIIIINGG!**

Dengan cepat Bel mengambil handphone dari saku celananya lalu menerima panggilan yang baru saja masuk.

'_Bel-chan kau dimana? Ini sudah jam 8, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

"pangeran dan kodoknya akan segera pulang," ia menekan tombol merah, mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang, semuanya menunggu"

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan mereka pulang ke istana Varia dengan menggunakan sepeda Lussuria.

'_Pangeran harus berterimakasih pada Lussuria kali ini, Ushishishi..'_

* * *

><p>maap klo ada salah kata. thanks and review? :)<em><br>_


End file.
